


Today, Tomorrow, Forever

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Armitage Hux and Ben Solo have been friends forever. They're both hopelessly in love with each other but would never admit that. After all two omegas can't be mates. Everything changes when Armitage's father arranges a marriage for him with a much older alpha.





	Today, Tomorrow, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain days 2 through 7 of the kylux omegaverse prompts. 
> 
> I've given Kylo and Hux a 3 year age difference here since I had them meet as teenagers. This is canon-divergent the First Order doesn't exists. Brendol and Leia are rival senators. 
> 
> Currently unedited so all mistakes are my own.

When Armitage Hux shows up at his door one Friday night well after midnight, which would technically have made it early Sunday, Ben doesn’t ask him what’s wrong. He invites him inside, wraps him up in a large fluffy blanket and turns the kettle on so that he can brew a cup of Armitage’s favourite tea. He doesn’t remark on the bruise that darkens Armitage’s cheek. Ben knows that when Armitage is ready, he’ll talk about it. For now, Ben’s omega instincts are telling him to take care of his friend and make sure that he feels safe and warm. 

He’s known Armitage for five years. They’d met at a diplomatic event that Ben’s mother and Armitage’s father had been attending. Leia and Brendol were essentially arch enemies, but their sons hit it off remarkably well. Ben had been thirteen and a newly presented omega, he was in awe of Armitage, a fellow omega, who had so much poise and control. He’d looked so smart in his military uniform, hair shinning red like a fiery halo. 

Ben himself had been dressed in a nice suit, but had looked more than a little awkward having hit a recent growth spurt and being awkward and lanky at the time. Nothing compared to Armitage Hux. Ben had perhaps been a little enamored at first sight. He’d followed Armitage around like a lost puppy most of the night. Somehow it didn’t bother Armitage who was happy to be away from his father and to speak with another omega. At the academy he attended all sexes were accepted, but Armitage had very few friends to talk, his position as Commandant’s son kept him alienate from his peers. Even though Brendol never gave him any special treatment. Ben would learn later that Brendol was abusive toward Armitage.

No matter how much Ben pleaded with Armitage to run away from Brendol, he refused to. Ben learned to stop pushing, though he always made sure Armitage always knew that if he ever needed to escape, Ben would be there for him. Even when they were far apart, which was often. Between Ben’s Jedi training with his Uncle on Yavin 4 and Armitage attending the academy on Arkanis, they saw each other perhaps twice a year. 

Both Leia and Brendol were senators from their respective planets, and had apartments on Hosnian Prime. Armitage always let Ben know in advance when he would be visiting so that Ben could be there at the same time. Sure, Luke frowned didn’t like Ben halting his training, but he never stopped him from going.

This isn’t the first time Armitage has come over to Leia’s apartment to escape his father. It’s the first time he’s brought a bag when he has.

After an hour of silence between them, and two cups of tea, Armitage finally talks. “He told be that he’s arranged a marriage for me. A political one to an alpha senator in a nearby star system. I’m to be wed in six months.” 

Anger courses through Ben, nearby a glass shatters, startling them both. “He can’t do that! You’re an adult, you can make your own choices.”

“According to Arkanian law, he has control over my life until I’m twenty-five, as an omega marrying me off is well within his rights. By the time I turn twenty-five I’ll be mated and whelped. I’d be completely trapped, unable to escape and he knows that.” Armitage isn’t looking at him, staring instead at the empty mug in his hands.

Ben refuses to let this happen, there has to be something he can do! “We’ll run away. I’ll hide you at the Jedi temple! Mom will do something to stop it.”

Armitage shakes his head slightly. “Those won’t work, it would cause a political incident or war. Which I’m sure my father would be eager for. It’s all legally binding on Arkanis. Once the wedding happens, I can be mated and I’ll belong to my husband.”

“That’s so backwards! It’s not right!” There has to be something, Ben won’t no he can’t let this happen! “We can’t just give up! I won’t let some old perverted Alpha get his hands all over you! There’s gotta be something we can do to stop this.” He looks desperately over at Armitage.

For several moments Armitage doesn’t look up at him, not at first. “Armitage? There is a way isn’t there.”

“On Arkanis, it’s illegal to marry an already mated omega.” Armitage looks up at Ben then, his yes brimming with tears. “No matter what, I have to give my life to some alpha, the only difference is that this one would be of my choosing.” 

That’s hardly a solution. . .if only it was someone Armitage did care for, or at least someone that he knew and trusted. Wait. . .Ben drops before Armitage and take’s his hands. “You said that it’s illegal to marry an already mated omega, does it say anywhere that the mate has to be an alpha?” Ben’s heart is beating impossibly loud in his chest and he hopes that Armitage can’t feel how sweaty his hands are. He doesn’t want to hope, but this may give him a chance to finally tell Armitage how he feels and to be with him. 

As silence stretches between them, Ben notices that Armitage’s breath has picked up and his cheeks are flush. When he shifts Ben gets the scent of water lilies and rain. “Armitage you. . . you’re in heat.”

“I’m sorry Ben. I’ve always wanted it to be you, but I didn’t want to force you into it. I stopped taking my suppressants in hopes that you’d have the same feelings for me and that we could make a real bond.” His hands twitch in Ben’s as he moves to pull away. “I can understand if that’s not what you want though. I’m sure I can find someone out there who will take me as their mate.”

Ben doesn’t think over his next move; he pulls Armitage’s hands hard enough to drag him off the couch so that Ben can pull him into a kiss. It’s awkward at first, Ben having caught Armitage by surprise, then Armitage is melting into it and reciprocating and it’s perfect. “I love you. I think I might have since the moment I first saw you. I want to do this with you. Let’s be mates.” 

“Ben I-” Armitage studies Ben’s face and nods, reaching up to cup Ben’s face. “Yes, I want to be mates. We’ll deal with the consequences after, but Brendol won’t be able to separate us, no one will.” 

There isn’t much for words after that. They’re both too emotional for them and Armitage’s heat is starting to come through more strongly, affected by his heightened emotions. Clothes are soon being pulled off hurriedly and soon they’re both naked before each other and Ben wants to send a prayer of thanks to the Force, the Maker, anyone listening for allowing him to be with Armitage. Beautiful, brave Armitage whom Ben will protect with his life. 

“You’re amazing Ben.” He’s not the only one appreciating the other’s beauty, Armitage is looking him up and down with obvious appreciation. “Thank you for this.” 

The living room probably isn’t the best place to do this, but Ben presses Armitage own gently on the couch. His touches are almost reverent as he explored Armitage’s body with hands and mouth, wanting to learn all the spots that make him gasp and moan. There’s one right below his right ear that has him gasping and pressing up against Ben and causing their erections to grind together. 

Despite what many alphas believe, male omega dicks aren’t small because of their second sex. Many male omegas are similar size with betas and some can be as large as alphas. Ben’s cock is thick and of average length, while Armitage’s is of similar length it’s also slimmer. The next time they do this, Ben hopes that Armitage will be up to switching positions so that Ben can enjoy every inch of it. 

Focusing on the present he carefully dips two fingers between Armitage’s cheeks, seeking his entrance. It’s easy to slide them in with how wet he is, and as they go in Armitage moans in appreciation, murmuring ‘More please, more’ under his breath as he tries to fuck himself down on Ben’s fingers. 

“Kriff your hole is so greedy.” The words sound like something out of a holoporn, but Ben doesn’t care. “I hardly have to do anything to stretch you.” 

Armitage moans in agreement, spreading his legs wider. “You don’t. Please, I need you inside of me. Need you to mate me.” He squirms and pulls off of Ben’s fingers, pushing Ben away so that he can turn around and drape himself over the side of the couch, presenting himself to Ben. “Do it. Mount me and mate me. I need it Ben.” 

There’s no way he can resist that, every bit of Armitage looks so inviting. “I will, I’ve got you.” Settling his hands on Armitage’s hips, Ben slowly guides himself inside, groaning at the hot heat that envelopes him. “Armie you feel so good. I don’t think I’m going to be able to last long.” He can’t knot either, and he worries that will leave Armitage unsatisfied. 

“I don’t care. We can do this again and again.” Ben knows they’ll need to during Armitage’s heat, but he has some toys that will hopefully help satisfy if Ben himself isn’t enough. “Please Ben, touch me, I’m so close.” 

Reaching down Ben wraps his hand around Armitage’s cock, pumping it in time with his own increasing thrusts. He’s close himself; it won’t take much longer now. “Armie.” Ben moans his name desperately as he feels himself falling over the edge.

“Ben! Bite me! Mate me!” The words are a jarring reminder and Ben leans over to sink his teeth into Armitage’s matting gland, pulling a cry that’s half pain and half pleasure from him. He can feel Armitage coming in his hand, his insides clamping around Ben, drawing another, weaker orgasm out of him.

In the aftermath they both lay there catching their breaths. Ben slowly becomes aware of Armitage’s presence outside of the Force. He’s content and sate, his heat is still there but it’s not pressing at the moment. Ben was more than enough for him and that thought makes Ben want to cry. 

Despite Ben trying to hide his sniffling, Armitage notices. “Ben? Darling? Are you okay?” With some effort he pulls away enough for Ben to slide out of him and turns so that he can wrap his arms around Ben. There’s blood from where Ben bit the bond mark and it looks like it’s swelling, but it doesn’t seem to be bothering him. “Did I do something wrong? D-Do you regret what happened?” There’s fear in his voice, that has Ben sitting up and hurriedly pulling Armitage into his arms.

“No! Never! I-I’m . . . it’s stupid but I’m just so h-happy!” He buries his face in Armitage’s now messy hair, breathing in his mate’s calming scent. His mate! He still can’t believe this is his new reality. 

“Ben.” Armitage’s voice is soft a he takes one of Ben’s hands between his own, lifting it to kiss his palm. “Me too. I’ve never been so happy in my life. I always wanted it to be you. I thought you felt the same, but I wasn’t sure. I knew I was taking a risk tonight letting myself go into heat. I’m sorry about that, it was manipulative. I still feel like I force you into th-“ 

The words are silence by Ben suddenly kissing Armitage. “You didn’t. I’ve wanted you for so long. This has all been a dream come true. If you need me to tell you that every day than I will because it’s true. I want to be with you like this. And during my next heat, I want you to bite me as well. I want us both to have bond marks to show the world we belong to each other. A-and some day I’ll get you a ring too! We can have a wedding, even if it’s just the two of us. I swear it.” 

Armitage presses a finger against Ben’s lips. “This is enough for now. We’ll worry about everything else when the time comes. First, we’re going to have to tell your parents and your uncle too I imagine. We’ll need them to be on our side when Brendol finds out. He can’t separate us now, but he’s not going to take any of this lying down.” 

“Right. I’ll call Mom, we can talk to her right away.” He hadn’t thought about what his parents would think of all this. “If we have to, we’ll run away together, find a nice outer rim planet to settle on!”

“Why don’t we go shower first, maybe have some more fun in there and then go to bed. We’ll talk to your mother in the morning.” Armitage stands gracefully and pulls Ben to his feet with him. “Let’s get our clothes back on, it’s more fun to take them off together anyway.” 

What can Ben do other than follow behind his mate eagerly? He’s right about putting worrying off for tomorrow, they have more important things to do tonight. Armitage is still in heat after all.


End file.
